Lucy van Pelt
"Out of my way! I really need to tell you something you block-head: you're still full of suprises! Good Ol' Charlie Brown!"- Lucy van Pelt to Charlie Brown. Lucy van Pelt is a minor supporting character in the 2015 Computer Animted Film The Peanuts Movie. She is the older sister of Linus van Pelt, a friend of Charlie Brown, and the neighborhood's "Psychiatric Doctor". She is mainly bossy and mean to Charlie Brown, usually calling him a blockhead, or pulling a football away from him. She is voiced by Hadley Belle Miller. Movie Snow Day Lucy is first seen waking her brother, Linus, and does so at first calmly and then yells at him to get up and takes his blanket, leading Linus to get up and chase after her. After Lucy discovers that the school had declared the day to be a Snow Day, Lucy along with the others gather at Charlie Brown's house and tell him to hurry up. After watching Charlie Brown run towards the skating pond with his kite, Lucy and the others follow, and she begins to perform some Ice-Skating moves. However, as Lucy is about to do one of her infamous moves, Charlie Brown, who is tangled in his kite, runs into her and makes her spin around and fall. After Lucy recovers from her fall, she berates Charlie Brown for flying his kite and tells him that he will never be able to fly his kite due to the simple fact that he is "Charlie Brown", and skates away. Lucy is then pulled into Snoopy's ice skating rink just behind Schroeder, much to her enjoyment, and is then let go of by Snoopy along with the others. The "New Kid" After berating Charlie Brown, Lucy continues to skate on the pond along with the others. She does stop to run over behind the fence of the baseball field after a moving truck is seen moving in to the house next door. After she hears Schroeder talk about how he hopes that the new kid will like playing the piano, Lucy states that maybe the new kid will appreciate her "natural beauty". Lucy then continues to glance over the fence until it is knocked down on accident by Charlie Brown, who Lucy, along with the others, blame on him and then run away. School Day The next day, Lucy is in Miss Othmars class when she, along with the others, hear someone opening the door, but it is Charlie Brown to who Lucy says hello to. Lucy then continues to talk to her friends until Linus's model airplane is accidently activated by Charlie Brown, which then begins to chaotically fly around the room. The plane manages to get paint onto Lucy, who expresses her rage. After the plane is let out by Marcie, Lucy manages to remove the paint off of her and sits down after Miss Othmar comes into the class and tells the enitre class to go to their desks. Lucy, along with her classmates, are then told by Miss Othmar that the "new kid" will be joining their class. Lucy looks as the door opens to reveal that the New Kid is actually a Little Red-Haired Girl. Lucy overhears Schroeder say that she is pretty, which annoys Lucy and she responds by saying that she isn't "that" pretty. Lucy is then told along with the others that they need to take the state test, much the classes dissapointment (excluding Charlie Brown and the Little Red-Haired Girl). Lucy listens with admiration as Schroeder plays his piano while Linus questions Miss Othmar as to why the class should take the test and if it was fair for children their age to take such a test, but is told sit down and Lucy listens and smiles as Schroeder finishes playing his piano. Lucy begins her test after she recieves it and manages to finish it in fair time, but she along with her fellow classmates stare down Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty after Miss Othmar tells the class that they have a minute left. Lucy watches as Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty race to the front and slam their tests on Miss Othmars desk, who tells them that they need to put their names on their papers. Lucy watches as Charlie Brown accidently places his hand on top of Peppermint Patty's and embarrasses him along with the class which leads to Charlie Brown bumping into the Little Red-Haired Girls desk and after failing to introduce himself, Lucy watches as he runs out of the class. Psychiatric Help Later that same day, Lucy is running her infamous "Psychiatric Help" stand when Charlie Brown comes up to her to ask her for advice. Lucy asks Charlie Brown why he is out so late, and Charlie Brown tells her that he needs her advice on girls. Lucy listens as Charlie Brown explains that he feels as if he is a nobody, and that he wants to win the Little Red-Haired Girl's heart. Lucy informs him that he needs to show her that he is a winner, and hands him a book that claims to make him a winner. Lucy then asks Charlie Brown for her five cent fee, which Charlie Brown happily pays, leaving Lucy satisfied, proclaiming her love for the sound of Nickels. Talent Show The day for the school's talent show arrives, and Lucy, along with Franklin, is in charge. Lucy begins to demoralize Charlie Brown after she sees him enter the backstage, telling him that she was suprised of him participating in the talent show, due to his qualities. Before she can continue though, she is cut short by Snoopy, who is mocking her through the means of a shadow puppet. Lucy, angered by Snoopy's "puppeteering", goes to him and attempts to slug him, only to get licked in the face by Snoopy, leaving Lucy disgusted and asking for some sort of cleaning agent to get rid of the "dog germs". Lucy appears later on in the show, leaning on Schroeder's piano in an attempt to flirt with him, only to get thrown off by a frightened Schroeder when Sally, who is riding on Snoopy, is chasing her brother, leaving Lucy frusturated. Post Talent Show The day after the school's talent show, Lucy picks up a copy of the school's newspaper and is seen reading it by Charlie Brown, who Lucy laughs at. Lucy later goes to a table where Patty, Violet, and the Little Red-Haired Girl are sitting, and teases Charlie Brown by holding up a milk carton. Winter Dance Lucy attends the Winter Dance, and is seen stannding on the Ladie's side of the room. Sally approaches her, expressing her concern as to why no one is dancing, with Lucy becoming annoyed at Sally's concern. Luy's mood changes quick after Sally drags her brother, Linus, to the dance floor, beaking the nervous aroma and making the dance more lively, with Lucy joining in with the others. As the dance goes on, Lucy watches as the Violet, Sally, Peppermint Patty, and the Little Red-Haired Girl participate in a dance competition, which the Little Red-Haired Girl wins. Lucy also watches as the Men's dance competition begins with Schroeder (who she was rooting for), Franklin, Snoopy, and Charlie Brown. Along with the others, she is suprised and shocked when Charlie Brown begins to dance, and begins to dance. When Charlie Brown accidently sets off the school's sprinkler system, she panicks and exclaims that everyone needs to get out of the dance, and runs out. Written in the Cards The next school day, Lucy, along with the others, are assigned a book report by Miss Othmar. Lucy walks to the front of the class and begins to draw names, refusing to be partnered with anyone else but Schroeder. Lucy watches as Charlie Brown is called by Miss Othmar to choose, and as he walks to the front of the class. Lucy begins to laugh at Charlie Brown after he daydreams about winning the gold star with the Little Red-Haired Girl. Book Report Later that same day at lunch, Lucy, along with the others, is shocked to discovered that Charlie Brown had scored a perfect score on the state test, and refuses to believe it. While Charlie Brown is being recgonized and followed by many, Lucy expresses her jealously by her classmates support for Charlie Brown. While at the library, she deliberately asks Charlie Brown how he will get the book home, only to have Charlie Brown grab a sled and place the book on top and walking away, with Violet telling Lucy that Charlie Brown is a guy who is going places, much to Lucy's chagrin. The Assembly The next school day arrives, and Lucy, along with her classmates, attend the Assembly that is being held for Charlie Brown. Before the assembly begins, she pulls Charlie Brown aside and tells him that she has been wrong about him (though her claim is due to "popular opinion"). Lucy then takes a seat and watches s the Assembly begins with Franklin calling Charlie Brown to the stage, and as Marcie announces the school's proclamation for Charlie Brown that was written by Miss Othmar, and as a medal is given to Charlie Brown. Lucy watches as Charlie Brown thanks everyone for being present and their support, and as Charlie Brown refuses to accept the honor, due to an accidental mix up of papers, which Lucy happily belittles Charlie Brown, only to be embarassed due to her wearing a Charlie Brown shirt, and looks on as Charlie Brown walks out of the Assembly. The Last Day of School On the last day of school, Lucy and the others run up to Charlie Brown's house and yell for him to hurry up. After Charlie Brown walks out of his home and greets Lucy and the others, Lucy looks on as the school bus arrives and as Sally Brown worringly exclaims that she will be old and wrinkly by the time she finishes school, closing the bus's door, much to Lucy's shock. Later at school, Lucy is at the classroom window looking out and admiring the fair, and notices Snoopy after Franklin points him out on a ferris wheel. Lucy and the others are told by Miss Othmar to sit back down at their desks, to Lucy's dissapointment. Lucy along with her classmates are informed by Linus that before class ends for Summer, everyone needed to choose a Pen-Pal Partner for an assingment. Lucy happily chooses Schroeder when he is called for choosing, and watches as Patty chooses Pig-Pen. When Charlie Brown is called, Lucy along with the others (excluding the Little Red-Haired Girl and Linus), hide behind their books out of shame, when Lucy hears a soft voice say "I will". Lucy along with the others look, in pure shock, as the Little Red-Haired Girl stood up and raised her hand. Immediately after this, the school bell rings, officially starting the Summer break with Lucy and the others running out of the classroom in pure joy. After leaving the classroom, Lucy runs straight to the Carnival and begins to participate in the events. After a while though, Lucy leaves the Carnival and tends to her Psychiatric Booth. While she is helping Pig-Pen and collecting her five cents from him, she notcies Charlie Brown succesfully flying a kite, dropping her collection can out of pure joy for him, and follows him throughout the neighborhood with more and more children following. Lucy stops with the others and form a small crowd around Charlie Brown, who had began talking to the Little Red-Haired Girl. Lucy and the others listen in as Charlie Brown and the Little Red-Haired Girl talk, with Lucy shedding tears, as the Little Red-Haired Girls word's touch her. Lucy watches as Charlie Brown returns the Little Red-Haired Girl's pencil, and when the Little Red-Haired Girl promises to write to Charlie Brown, and as she boards the bus and leaves for summer camp, with Lucy and the others look on as Charlie Brown watches the bus dissapear around the corner. Lucy looks on as Charlie Brown turns around smiling with everyone congratulating him and appreciating him for the type of Man that he is. Lucy walks up to Charlie Brown demanding for others to get out of her way, and just as it seems that Lucy would say something mean, she tells Charlie Brown that he is still full of suprises and says "Good ol' Charlie Brown", with her and Linus pick Charlie Brown up and carrying him away on their shoulders. Personality Lucy van Pelt believes strongly that she must say what needs to be said, even if it hurts. However, sometimes the things that she says can be rather disrespectful, and although she believes that she is helping, she does more damage than help. She can be very loud and annoying at times, but she is usually silenced by Snoopy when he "kisses" her, due to her fear of dog germs. Throughout the movie, she is seen being rather mean towards Charlie Brown and some of the others (excluding Schroder who Lucy has quite a fondness for), but ultimately changes her attitude and thoughts on Charlie Brown at the end, calling him "Good ol' Charlie Brown". In terms of the Psychiatric Booth, Lucy does appear to care about her patients, but gives the wrong type of advice. What else do you expect from a five cent Psychiatrist? Good grief. Appearance Lucy wears a blue dress and socks with saddles and she has black short hair. During the winter, she wore a blue winter cap, yellow coat and blue pants.